Shadowed Truths
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: The consequences of the Wave Mission are far-reaching. Sakura strives to become stronger. Sasuke puts aside his pride. Naruto learns to channel his inner demon. As shadowed truths are unveiled, loyalties are changed, and friendship blooms. No pairings.
1. Sakura: For My Goal

**Shadowed Truths  
><strong>**by **_**Dark Lady**_

_Summary: _All Sakura every wanted was to be useful. She knew she was weak. She saw her teammates, working side-by-side, defeating enemies. She felt left out. She was determined to get power, to show everyone that she wasn't worthless, even if it meant going to Orochimaru. Sasuke and Naruto made an oath. They promised that they'd protect Sakura, no matter what. So when she is whisked off to Oto, it's only rational that they'd follow her...right?

_Features:_ A Dark, Intelligent, Powerful Team 7; Team 7 Friendship; Slight Konoha Bashing; Oto Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura; Evil, Male Kyuubi; Possible Akatsuki alliance; Possible Jinchuuriki Alliance… and that's all I can think of for now.

_Pairings: _None, possible SakuraOC pairing. Other pairings that may come up in the future that aren't Canon (e.g. Kushina/Minato, Fugaku/Mitoko – mainly the elder generation) will not play a big part in the story.

_Note: _Yes, I know what you're all thinking. "You've started _another _fic?" Sorry, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head. It's a combination of a lot of the ideas that have picked at my brain (Teamwork; Going to Orochimaru; Dark/Intelligent Naruto and Sakura and all that) without the overbearing influence of cliches (Fem Kyuubi; Bashing Everyone) and pairings. So, I hope you like it! It's my first novel-length Naruto fanfic! Enjoy!

_Timeframe: _After the Wave Mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_**hapter **_**O**_**ne  
><strong>_S_akura: For My Goal

**I** wasn't pretty. I tried to pretend I was. I put on the most expensive clothes I could afford, grew my hair out, and walked out of my house, strutting down the street. I shouldn't have let myself be like that, I should've stopped my silly ways the moment I first attempted them. But, I didn't, because, walking in front of all those girls, I felt important. For a second, I wasn't Haruno Sakura, the ugly, bookworm with a huge forehead. No, I was Sakura, the awesome, pretty, loveable and talented Kunoichi-in-training.

Ino was my friend, back then. Later, as I looked back on my now rival, I told myself she'd only befriended me because she was jealous, and she saw me as a threat. I was too proud. I see the truth now; it was never a matter of prettiness. She wasn't even being nice. She just pitied me. But, I despise being pitied.

The academy teachers would always look at me, sympathetically. "Oh, that Haruno girl," they'd say, "She's the only one from her class that doesn't come from a ninja clan. Normally we'd have a lot more civilians, so it's odd that this year's batch is filled with clan heirs, even the ones with civilian parents have some sort of Shinobi ancestry. But, it'll be dreadfully disappointing for her, when she turns out to be the only one in her class who hasn't passed. She has potential, yes, but it's sad that it just won't be enough."

I would cry. Tears that I didn't let anyone see, not even Ino. I _knew _I wasn't particularly special, not like everyone else. They all seemed to come from high-ranking families, and _they _all knew all their clan techniques. Even Ino was more of Kunoichi than me! She was set up to inherit all the Yamanaka fortune, and she was gorgeous to boot – not like me. Not like me, at _all_.

I didn't like that.

My parents would tell me, always, about how everyone was equal. I didn't believe that. Equality depended on where you were born in, which family had the honour of standing over you. I was born in a small, tight room in the hospital, under the eyes of my mother and my father – a mere villager. I wasn't born in a fancy, luxurious room, with maids and clans folk fluttering about everywhere. I wasn't interesting. My class was one of the lowest.

I hated that, too.

That day, after I'd wiped the tears of my face, I told myself I'd work harder. I'd be a Kunoichi, no matter what! And, I'd show them that even a little civilian girl like me could be the greatest ninja ever!

It was ironic, how my thoughts once mirrored Naruto's. He fights for acceptance – though I do not know why – just like I do. But while he worked towards it, with wide eyes, I blinded myself. When I was given an opportunity of popularity, I took it without looking back. I can now vainly justify myself, I was young and naive. I believed that higher status, better friends and beauty were factors in how strong you were. Now I see how wrong I was, and I feel horribly foolish.

But with fame, comes attitude, and cliques. I was immediately told what was cool, what was just ugly, how to dress, how to think, what to say and how to live my life. I was expected to be the perfect, stereotyped princess. I hated it, at first. I had a good reason too. I liked my life the way it was, but I told myself, it would be worth the prize.

I was transformed. I thought it was good. It wasn't. I grabbed onto anything shiny. Sasuke, the mysterious, powerful boy, was the shiniest thing there. I didn't like him. I thought I did. I deluded myself into thinking that I loved him. He was the 'thing' everyone wanted, so naturally, I should want him too. Maybe, if I had looked a little closer, I would realise how fake my life was becoming. But it was impossible for me, because I was already so enamoured by the wonder of being _known_, that it became a part of me.

I still love Sasuke, I think. After telling myself, and everyone around me, that for so many years, it's hard for me to think otherwise, but whether it is the sort of caring a sister shows her brother, or it is something bordering a fanatic obsession, I do not know.

One of the biggest things I regret, though, isn't Sasuke. At least with him, I can once again amend my depressions, by telling myself, it weren't for my approaches I probably wouldn't have gotten as close to him as I was now. Well, as close as you can get to Uchiha Sasuke, that is. I think, one of the things I wish I could back-pedal on, is how I treated people.

I developed a superiority complex. Believing myself to be _the _best, I put down anyone who I thought weren't good enough to be near me. It started with Naruto, and then Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and eventually Ino – just about anyone who so much as disagreed with me, or spoke against my wishes, was put onto my black list. I teased them relentlessly, insulting them, yelling at them, belittling them and bullying them.

I remember when I was on the receiving end of it. It was horrible. I still remember hiding under my covers, sobbing myself to sleep, because the tall girl said my forehead was yucky. I feel horribly hypocritical. I'm not much different from them. I'd thought better of myself. I thought I was _above _it. I wasn't. But, I'm only human.

Still, I can't help but wish, that the goal, the one I'd had from the start, didn't seem so unreachable now. It is almost like a blurry dream, a claim I made when I was a child, so long, long ago. I've changed so much, now, I can't even imagine myself in that position. But, maybe, one day, my dream will be fulfilled. But, I fear it may be too late for it now.

I paused, trembling slightly.

No. I wouldn't give up. I may not be as strong as Naruto or Sasuke, and they may always leave me behind, but that doesn't mean I'm not redeemable. I swore I'd show them all how powerful one girl can be, and I would do exactly that! With a new goal in mind, I spun on my heel, determined to do my best.

Maybe, just maybe, by the time our next mission rolled around (the Hokage had given us two weeks off) I would be a bit more of a Kunoichi, and I could show my team that I wasn't to be underestimated.

As I walked down the lane, with a new confidence burning under my skin, I almost didn't notice Naruto's frazzled goodbye, as several little children latched onto him, in admiration. Fighting back the tight insult that lingered on the tip of my tongue, I gave him a lopsided smile, before trotting along the street.

It was time for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>here were so many books to look through in the Shinobi Library (because that was the first place I looked, and it had always been a sort of guiding figure to me, when I was young) but the ones that caught my eye the most were the stack of techniques used by Medic-Nins and Genjutsu Specialists. This was mostly because, I _knew _that there was no way I'd beat Naruto and Sasuke in the Nin/Taijutsu aspect. Catch up to them, maybe, beat them? No way.

But I knew, for a fact, that neither Sasuke nor Naruto practiced Medical Jutsu or Genjutsu. It needed near perfect chakra control (which meant it was definitely out of Naruto's reach, and it would even cause a bit of trouble for Sasuke) and the user had to be fairly intelligent. I was ecstatic when I read through the descriptions. It was practically made for me!

Within minutes, I had checked out all the beginners scrolls, and I had heaved them into my room (ignoring Mother's loud calls, I didn't have _time _to do the cooking today.) I scanned through the words, but to my disappointment, as each of the techniques were revealed, I was getting more and more depressed. Half of the Jutsus needed years of human body study or complex Genjutsu construction training, something that I'd never be able to attain within a few days!

I was on the verge of tears. I had hoped, so, _so _much that my answers would lie in this scroll, but…no! I was at a dead end. My lower lip was trembling, but I forced myself to calm down. _You've gotten this far. Don't be a baby. Just try._

My Inner Self was being eerily quiet.

I looked back to the first jutsu, on the Medical Scroll. It looked simple enough. It healed small bruises and cuts, and could heal any minor bleeding. I nodded to myself. Start easy, and make your way through. _You can do it, Sakura! Don't give up. _

I flicked through the hand seals, and after practicing it twice, I took a deep breath, and pulled out my kunai. As I dragged it across my pale skin, the blade tearing though, I winced. (I made a mental note to check out senbon in the weapon shop. They would probably hurt a lot less than _this_!) Blood coated my palm, and I felt a horrible stinging trickle through my veins. Tears bubbled in the corner of my eyes, but I forced them down. _If I am going to go through with it, I might as well go all the way._

As a hazy green aura surrounded my right hand, a small hiss escaped my lips, but I forced myself to remain still. As the wound slowly closed, albeit painfully, I winced, and as my breath caught in my throat, the words came tumbling out of my mouth. I made a vow. A vow sealed in blood.

"For my goal," I gritted my teeth, "I _will_ be strong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Here we go! The first chapter of "Shadowed Truths"! It isn't what I wanted it to be – somehow, first chapters are always better when you imagine them – but it's okay, I hope? A bit focused on angst, and there is a _lot _on Sakura, but I think the chapter is okay.

I was going to put vocab in, but I took it out because a) it took too much space, and b) you should know most of the terms by watching Naruto, and if not, then you can Google it. I can still put up the vocab list if you want, though. (All Jutsus will be translated, though, so you can sigh in relief now!)

Review if you liked it! Since I have so many stories to continue, the more reviews, the quicker the updates! I've already written the next chapter, I just need to start editing it. It's two whole pages longer than this one, so you're in for a treat.

Anyway, more information about what will be coming up:  
><strong>Sasuke confronts Naruto about what happened in the battle with Haku!<strong>

Stay tuned for more,  
>Dark Lady x<p> 


	2. Sasuke: Let's Promise

**Shadowed Truths  
><strong>**by **_**Dark Lady**_

_Recap: _Sakura revisits her childhood days, and realises how wrong her way of thinking was. She strives to change, and become stronger, for her teammates and her goal.

_Note: _I didn't get the response I was hoping for...but oh, well. The next chapter is up and ready for your enjoyment. So kick back, relax and read on…

_Timeframe: _After the Wave Mission (no real date) a day after Chapter 1 takes place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_**hapter **_**T**_**wo  
><strong>_S_asuke: Let's Promise

**I** didn't want to do it. Asking about it, made me feel weak, like I was desperate for information, and I hated being vulnerable. Uchiha's are superior, they don't _ask_, they _take_ – that's what I've been told my entire life. I knew the person I needed to ask wouldn't bow down to that. No, he would probably scoff in disgust if I told him that. But, yet, I _had _to know what really happened. It was the damn curiosity that was eating me up.

I growled, and clenched my fists. It was so frustrating, not knowing what _really _happened. I hated not knowing things. It made me feel like I was missing something. The only answer I'd gotten to the question of 'what happened when I was knocked out?' was Sakura's teary gurgling, which weren't helpful at _all. _And I knew I wouldn't ask again – it was completely out of question – because the thought of _me _being thrown into unconscious (and having to confess it to Sakura, who would most likely cling onto me like the pathetic fangirl she was) was not a savoury thought at all.

I wrinkled my nose, and spun around, heading towards the lake that bordered the Uchiha Complex, silently making a resolution. Next time I managed to catch Naruto alone, I'd ask him what exactly happened with the masked-nin. That was, if I ever managed to find him alone.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>erhaps it was fate, or just plain luck, that Naruto had decided that the lake was a great place to eat his ramen. Whatever deity was at work, though, I didn't really care. I spent a minute or two observing him. I didn't really know why I bothered, but something seemed different about him. He seemed almost morose…

I shrugged, and quickly slipped through the trees, feeling disturbingly foolish. But I wouldn't turn away now, like a coward protecting my dignity. _Knowledge over pride, _I reminded myself. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I looked down on Naruto. "What are you doing here, dobe?"

Like I didn't _see_ him here. Like I wasn't _looking _for him. Like I hadn't just spent _two_ minutes watching him from the tree. Like he had invaded on _my _property. Like I _didn't_ want to talk to him.

I was such a hypocrite.

I might've been worried that Naruto would take this the wrong way, as a sign that he wasn't wanted, but I wasn't. He was stubborn...and _predictable_. Even if I'd bluntly told him to get out of there, he would've stayed. Just to prove a point. His personality was so bland, so simple, that even Sakura could decipher him, if she actually stopped to use that abnormally large forehead of hers.

I leaned against the bark of the tree. I wasn't going to sit down next to _Naruto_ – It would mean that I was equal to him, which was something scoff-worthy. Besides, I didn't want to look eager, or Uzumaki would take full advantage of my uncharacteristic outburst. I quiet;y pondered on the smoothest way to ask him the question that had been itching at my mind. It turns out, that I didn't even have to, because Naruto spoke before I could even move my mouth.

"I was…thinking," he said, softly, gazing out into the crystal pools of water. He absentmindedly grabbed a stone and chucked it into the water, watching as the surface rippled slightly. "About Haku."

I faked surprise, "The hunter-nin from the Land of Waves?"

Inside I was ecstatic. Finally – I would get the answers I wanted, and I didn't even have to _ask, _or lose my composure.

"Mm," Naruto answered, noncommittally. His eyes trailed down to his stomach, but then he jerked his attention back upwards. "Haku understood me, you know? I met him that day in the woods – you were there too, remember?"

I clenched my fists. That...that _girl _was snooping around right under our noses and I didn't even notice it, I didn't even _suspect _it! How could I have been so carefree as to not pursue the matter further? What if he had tried to kill Naruto – or worse, _me_?

"I didn't know he was the Masked Ninja then, though, so you can stop getting all suspicious about it. We just talked, and he…he asked me if I had any precious people."

_Precious...people? _I stared at Naruto in disbelief. _Precious people – like how Mother and Father...and he were to me, before the...massacre..._ I jerked up, slightly (thankfully, Naruto was too caught up with his tale) and forced my angst-ridden thoughts away. _Not now. Not now, Sasuke._

"I remembered Iruka-sensei and the Old Man, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and even Teuchi and Ayame-neesan," a small, wistful smile formed on the blonde's face. I narrowed my eyes, noticing the distinct lack of my name. Not that it bothered me the slightest. (I winced. Even in my mind, it sounds like a dismal attempt of indifference.) "I told him yes, and he sort of smiled and said that I would become truly strong."

_Truly…strong? _My eyes flashed open. If what Naruto was implying was true...then the hunter-nin was able to defeat me because of…_precious people_? No…that wasn't right. There was no way. People didn't just get power by having friends. Itachi murdered his best friend, and look how powerful _he _was.

"I wish I could've stayed in that field longer, just chatting with Haku. If we weren't ninja, we'd have been friends, perhaps even brothers, you know," Naruto looked down at his hands, "When you were hit by him, I was furious. I thought you'd died. Something just _snapped _and I just felt this horrible power tear through me. I was angry, so, _so _angry. I punched through the mirrors, and before Haku could move, I'd pinned him against the bridge."

I mentally gaped, disbelievingly. _He…punched through the mirrors? _Even my strongest Katon Jutsu couldn't even scratch the mirror, but Naruto managed to break it with no effort, just because he thought I had 'died'. (_"You will become truly strong."_) No way...that couldn't be the secret to his power...I glanced at his face, ready to detect the slightest hint of exaggeration or deception. There was none, only a solemn, sad sort of expression that I'd never seen Naruto wear.

_I woke up...surrounded by broken glass._

The startling realisation hit me. Naruto was telling the truth.

I glared at the grass. _Since when...has he gotten so much...strength?_

"Haku begged me to kill him, he told me he was a 'broken tool,'" I could see disgust shining in Naruto's eyes, one that was mirrored in my own eyes (though perhaps, it was for different reasons. Personally, _I _felt like that was a pitiful way for a ninja to die.) "When he was little, he was hidden away. Apparently Kiri didn't tolerate bloodlines, so his mother kept his and her own a secret."

Bloodline._ Kekkei Genkai_... I dropped to the ground near Naruto, too drawn in with his tale to care about the symbolist consequences. _He was like me._

The whiskered boy's fists clenched. "His father found out about his bloodline, and he killed his wife and then he'd tried to kill Haku."

…_Just…like…me…_

Haku – he had a family member who'd murdered his clan (however small) too...but he'd had his revenge, unlike me. It felt strange – knowing that there was somebody out there, someone I could relate to. Someone who'd _understand_.

Somebody that was dead.

"Haku killed him; he didn't mean to, he just did. He lived on the streets, not wanted by anyone, with no purpose in life. He told me about it – how horrible and lonely it felt. Until Zabuza found him," Naruto bit his lip. "He's gone now. He died, to save his precious person. Just like he told me."

Would I become like that, if I killed Itachi? Lonely...no purpose in life...just waiting for somebody to come and 'pick' him up...turn him into a living tool?

_Is that where the path of vengeance leads to?_

"He was just like me," Naruto sighed, his voice forlorn, "I was shunned too, for something I had no control of. Nobody wanted me either; they were content with hating me for just being _alive_. I had no parents, I had no friends, and I had no purpose… Until Iruka-sensei found me. He acknowledged me…it was the greatest gift I could ever get."

I looked down, and the words fell from my mouth before I could even stop them, "I know…"

Naruto looked up, surprised. I turned away, a shadow falling across my face. Like a tumbling veil, all the emotions I had locked up spilt out. "I know what it's like. I'm an orphan too. My…_brother_…murdered my clan when I was young. He tortured me, showing me images of how he killed them, over and over again, in a never-ending Genjutsu. I was traumatised – and angry. I kept asking myself _why? _And he told me, 'to get power.' He killed my – our family...for power. I was in coma for two weeks. When I woke up, I realised that I was alone. All alone. And, from then on, I'd sworn to avenge them, and kill Itachi, even if it meant doing despicable things."

I stopped, abruptly, suddenly realising who I was talking to. I bit my lip and silently cursed. But, to my surprise, Naruto simply blew away a lock of hair, and said, quietly. "You're not alone."

Naruto grew louder, "You're not alone, Sasuke. The day Haku died, I realised something. You're my precious person, whether you want to be or not. And I will always protect my precious people! That is my nindo!"

A sudden silence filled the clearing. I watched as the cloud drifted past, before turning to my teammate, and asked, flippantly, "Hey, dobe, do you want to spar?"

Just like that, the sombre mood lifted, and a grin that lit up Naruto's tanned, whiskered face, "You bet I do, Sasuke-teme! But, the real question is: are you ready to get your ass kicked by the great Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Pssht, as if you can even touch me." I scoffed, and turned away. But, despite my words, a small, satisfied smile fought its way onto my face.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>aruto was a surprisingly hard person to keep up with. I'd been training with Naruto for barely a week now, and even _he _could see the improvement. It was like a subtle change. We didn't fight anymore. Well, not as much as we did a few days ago. You could say we got along, relatively speaking. Naruto had stopped being overly hyper, though not by much compared to a normal person. He was eventually going to be forced to go buy new, _decent _clothes to wear, since I'd been burning every single of his orange jumpsuits (which was a lot, mind you, as he seemed to have an endless collection of them) during our spars. (And frankly, I wasn't the least bit regretful. It was good riddance, really.)

I'd let him in some of the scrolls in the family archive; mostly because I was fed up with seeing thousands of Narutos trying to clobber me to death. Of course, I didn't let him even _touch _any of the Uchiha writings, but Naruto was content with just getting the basic jutsu ones. He'd taken a particular interest to Fuuton Jutsus (which were the only other type of Jutsu that was in the archive, Water was a definite put-off to the Uchiha clan as a whole, and Earth Jutsus were extremely hard to find, since Iwa kept close tabs on most of them), but as far as I knew, he'd had little progress, other than one or two basic ones (which needed very little, or no chakra control). His Taijutsu wasn't terrible either. His stance had corrected itself (though, it was still the basic Academy-taught style), he was better at blocking and he delivered stronger strikes, but just barely. He'd improved as much as _Naruto _can in _week._

Perhaps it could also be attuned to his freakish stamina and healing ability. Every time I'd thought I'd struck a crippling blow, he'd just get up again, to my frustration. When I mentioned it to him, he got all shifty-eyed, and yelled out some gibberish about how he'd never give up, because it was his ninja way.

Naruto thought I was changing too. I didn't really see any difference, but he thought that "the stick in my ass wasn't as big" and that I wasn't "emo and stuck-up" anymore. I'd sent him home, clutching his own burning butt, as my own token of thanks for the commentary. It was only five minutes later that I realised I had played my first prank (though compared to the dobe's masterpieces, it was nothing but amusing) and for some reason, the thought of that, brought a slight grin to my face.

We'd sit and talk sometimes, too. Well, more, _Naruto _would talk and I'd add my own comments here and there. I learned a lot about him, how he discovered his ramen obsession, and how he'd met this weird ANBU with silver hair that reminded him of Kakashi (I wouldn't be surprised if it was him, really…Naruto can be so dense sometimes. I've considered locking him in a library for a week, and see where that got him, but decided it wasn't worth facing a thousand of his clones.) He even told me about how he got his forehead protector, but I could still feel him holding something back, other than the whole "stealing the Forbidden Scroll" thing. I didn't push though.

Sometimes, even though I know I shouldn't be making the comparison, I feel like Naruto is more of my brother than Itachi ever was.

* * *

><p>"<strong>S<strong>asuke?" Naruto looked up, from his spot on the ground. We were both panting, and I could feel sweat running down my forehead. I gripped my kunai tighter.

"What is it?" I breathed out, resisting the urge to add "dobe" onto the end. It was one of Naruto and my silent rules. No name-calling in spars. (Personally, I didn't want to see what happened if I took insulting too far, either...Naruto mad was not an appealing thought, especially if what happened with Haku was a pinch of his true power.)

Naruto crouched down, ready to spring up at a moment's notice. "I had a dream about Sakura-chan last night."

I rolled my eyes, and darted behind him, throwing kicks and punches to his torso, which he quickly blocked, but not before getting thrown back a few metres. I ran up towards him. "Still thinking about that stupid, useless fangirl?"

"Hey! She's not stupid!" Naruto protested. I quickly grabbed the opening and flung him backwards, pinning him to a tree, with a kunai dully grazing his skin.

I snorted, "Yeah, you're right. She's _pathetic_. You yield?"

"Yes," Naruto gritted his teeth, and pushed me off him. "Look, Sasuke-_teme,_ whether you agree or not, Sakura-chan is my precious person, okay? So don't insult her!"

"Whatever," I deadpanned. "I honestly couldn't care less."

I was about to look away, when Naruto's voice called out, this time angrier, "Does that mean you don't care about her? That you'd wouldn't care...that'd you'd leave her dying somewhere like a cold-hearted bastard!"

_Okay…that was a bit harsh._

I tensed, and after a few moments, biting back an insult, I finally relented. "No, I just wish she'd stop being such a shallow _girl_, and stop relying on us so much."

"Sasuke," Naruto paused, his voice deadly serious. Whatever dream he had must've been really depressing for him to be so...unenergetic today. "Let's promise that we'll protect her, even if it means doing 'despicable things.'"

I looked down at Naruto, still sitting down at the base of the tree trunk. His look, which bore into my very skull with a frightening intensity was not a look that the Naruto I knew wore. I bit my lip and looked away, letting my onyx eyes drift off to look at the forest. "Fine. Whatever."

_Best to get whatever Naruto wanted over and done with._

A loud _squawk _sounded in the distance.

I turned back and held my hand out to Naruto, which he gladly took. I was about to let go, when Naruto's grip tightened. "Promise, Sasuke."

I groaned in annoyance. This was getting too tedious. "You're so _stubborn_. Fine, I promise that I'll protect Sakura, no matter what."

The words came out of my mouth without a hint of emotion. Like I was reciting words I didn't mean. My cold voice, like stone, seemed to echo through the training area.

"I promise I'll also protect Sakura, no matter what," Naruto repeated (and for a second, I thought he'd start crying) before he grinned, "Great! Now to solidify the deal."

He grabbed his kunai and drew an 'X' on his hand, before carving an identical one on my palm. I didn't even wince as the pain cut through my skin. Then, as I inspected the shape on my hand (_Was this some sort of blood oath?_) Naruto jumped behind me, and kicked me. I fell back into a defensive position and growled, "That was low, Naruto, real low."

"Ha," Naruto smirked, cockily. "I meant it though. But, right now, get ready to be defeated! Let's spar."

"You're on."

He just laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Ugh! Sasuke is _so _hard to write. I should have probably picked Naruto instead. I may be called 'Dark Lady' but even I can't get into Sasuke's mindset. I wish the Naruto (pre-Shippuden) series would have more about how he thinks on a daily basis – yeah, all the reasoning and battle thoughts (or, rather "I hate Itachi" thoughts) are good and all, but it really doesn't help write a story. Damn him, being all mysterious. *goes off into a corner to sulk*

Other people's fics don't help either. Sasuke is always either the good, brotherly, romantic guy or a psychopathic evil villain who gets bashed 90% of the time. Also, I _refuse_ to believe that the only thing on Sasuke's mind is killing Itachi. I mean sure, when he's alone, he may think of it, and when he's training, he'll think about power, but he doesn't do it every _second _of the day. I mean, come on?

So sorry if this chapter is majorly OOC, or not to your Sasuke-taste, but I'm out-of-touch with my Naruto (or in this case, "Sasuke")-persona. Still, this chapter will go through lots of editing, but once again, sorry, and just bear with me. This stuff has to be shoved out of the way so we can get to the interesting parts. Still, I would love it if I got a review or two. I didn't get very many last time and I was slightly disappointed. I don't like holding reviews "hostage" so I'm going to just say: I doubt updates will be frequent if I only get 1 or 2 reviews...I just had this on my drive and I didn't want to leave it there...

Anyway, please review~ I'll love you for it! x

Next time, on "Shadowed Truths":  
><strong>Naruto gets a form for the Chuunin Exams, and wonders about the strange kinship he feels towards the creepy redhead from Suna.<strong>

Have a great day,  
>Dark Lady x<p> 


End file.
